This invention relates to an auxiliary vehicle brake, and more particularly, a suction brake for use in an emergency.
It is well known that in certain instances, for example, when sliding on icy or slippery roads, a normal vehicle brake is not only ineffective but is even dangerous to apply. Accordingly, this invention provides an auxiliary brake for use in such emergencies.